Transformers: Family
by Alexandria Prime
Summary: 6 enhanced kids look for the Autobots, the only family they have left. Will they be able to find them before Galvatron does?
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this story! This takes place after the Battle of Hong Kong. Optimus has come back to Earth after dealing with the Creators. Takes place after the Chicago War. The Team had found 6 enhanced kids whose families had been killed by terrorists. I only own my OC's! Transformers belongs to Hasbro!

Ώ

 _A group of terrorists had just made a deadly mistake. They had been doing human experiments for a long time. Almost all of their human subjects had died in the experiments. Those subjects had been voluntary. But there was still two left. They had been taken from their life and their family. The scientists thought they would die. They did not know that their captives would survive and help to change the world…_

Alex woke up with a sudden start. She tried to suppress the memories but to no avail. Images flashed through her mind.

She was only ten, and her sister five, when it happened…

 _Glass shattering, screams from her parents and her younger sister, gunshots, and then it was only Athena crying. The terrorists took her and her younger sister. But before she was cudgeled over the head and shoved into the sack that lay open for her, she got a fleeting glimpse of her parents, lying on the ground, dead…_

Alex walked into the bathroom, snapping the light on. She washed her face hoping it would jolt her out of the memories. But they continued, just as she knew they would. There was no stopping them…

 _They were in darkness for two days, with only water to drink. Then they were dragged out of their cell and strapped to tables. "Let's get started," came a voice. She heard footsteps. They had blindfolded her, so she could not see who it was. Two doors closed on her, the air became stale. She heard screams of pain from her sister. Then, something was injected into her arm, and her body erupted in pain…_

She gave a small moan, rolling onto her side. She had returned to her bedroom, trying to go back to sleep _. Stop. Just stop_ , she thought. But the memoriescontinued…

 _"I don't believe it," it was the voice again. "They both survived." There came a murmur of voices and congratulations._

 _"It's a pity we had to kill their parents," came another voice. "We had to anyway," said a third voice. "They completely opposed us and our work."_

 _Athena's pain filled voice came from beside her. "I want Mommy."_

 _"Hush now little one," came a female voice. "We're your parents now."_

 _A ripple of laughter came from all around them. That filled Alex with rage. "Just SHUT UP!" she screamed. "Your not Mom!" yelled Athena._

 _A ripple of power spread out from their bodies. Speakers went tumbling everywhere. But neither of them heard screams of pain from their antagonists. "You cannot hurt us," came a voice, but it was up high above them. "Take them to their rooms."_

" _Separate, sir?"_

" _Yes."_

 _She heard footsteps approaching. She tried to trigger whatever-it-was-that- happened again, but then something hit her on the top of her head, and then there was darkness…_

Alex curled up into a ball, whimpering with fear. It was strange, she hardly feared anything now.

But these memories were her greatest fear. But then, freedom appeared…

 _There came the sounds of gunshots, yells from the terrorists. Silence crept around the corners of her cell. Suddenly she heard voices outside. "She's right here." It was Athena. What was she doing? Suddenly, light flooded in. "Let's get her out of here Epps." Two men stood with Athena in the doorway. She actually looked pretty happy._

 _"Athena wh-," Alex started to ask, but Athena happily hugged her around the neck. "We're being freed. They're friends," she explained._

 _The two men, Lennox and Epps carefully helped her up and escorted her outside to the parking lot. On the way she saw some of the scientists and terrorists being escorted to prison vehicles._

 _Alex still couldn't see well in the blinding light, but she could see what was outside in the parking lot. Two large robots stood there, talking with some soldiers who then rushed past them inside._

" _Whoa," she breathed. The robots turned to look at them with bright blue eyes. She involuntarily took a step back._

" _This is Athena and Alex," Lennox said to the robots. "Girls," he said, turning to the two sisters, "I'd like you to meet Optimus Prime and Bumblebee."_

Alex remembered these last memories very well…

 _After a few months, she took to liking the place where they were. She was learning how to control her powers with help from Ratchet, the medic of the Auto-bots._

 _She was also starting to have a connection with the other Auto-bots, but mostly with Optimus Prime, the leader. Athena was a great friend to Bumblebee, who was the scout for the Auto-bots._

 _In time, they found other kids that were like them. They had been enhanced by the same people that had killed their parents. Mark, who had gotten extremely smart and had telekinesis. (The ability to move objects with only his mind) Jacelyn had super strength and the ability to control earth. The Twins-Rocky and Brian- were both able to mimic voices extremely well and able to crack any code. So in other words, as some people said, they were smart, strong, and weird._

 _Alex was able to restore anything, and revive even stasis locked Auto-bots, and sometimes she was also a psychic. Athena was able to understand everything, even animals, and was a pretty quick learner. She was even able to understand Mark when he went into one of his technical jim-jams._

 _They became a great family. But then, a few years later after the incident, all the Auto-bots disappeared without warning…_

Finally the memories disappeared. Why did they show up so suddenly? Alex thought. Then another image appeared in her mind. In the center of a small metal valley, was a blue semi-truck with red flame markings. _Optimus…_


	2. Dino's & Decepticon's

Here we go into the first chapter. Enjoy!

Ώ

Me, Mark, and a few others rushed through the woods. Finally, we reached our destination. It looked a little bit like a metal dinosaur graveyard.

"This is where Optimus is!" I exclaimed to the others.

Mark held up a scanner. "I think we better tread carefully you guys," he said. "We're surrounded by transformium."

"Decepticons?" asked Jacelyn, taking a tight hold of her energon rifle.

"Possibly," Mark replied. "But I think I can detect an Autobot life signal. It's in a clearing in the middle of this place."

"Just like my dream showed me." I refrained from mentioning the memories. "Let's stick together, and no one touch anything," I ordered. "That includes you too, twins."

"Aw man," Rocky and Brian protested.

We stuck together in a close formation, shoulder to shoulder. Athena, my little sister, clutched at my arm, her small energon pistol slightly shaking in her hand.

"After this, can we find Bumblebee?" she asked me.

"Of course," I said. "We're not leaving anybody behind."

I didn't begrudge my little sister. She and 'Bee had a very special bond with each other, of course her being the only one who understood Bee, so no jealousy there.

Suddenly, Mark stopped. "Um, suddenly I am picking up a strong energy surge approximately 20 yards from us." "He means we've got a problem," translated Athena.

"What problem?" asked Rocky nervously.

Brian beat Mark to the answer, "That problem!" he pointed.

A large metal Tyrannosaurus Rex had just woken up!

"SCATTER!" I yelled, just as the T-Rex raised a foot, ready to squash us!

()

Sorry that this Chapter is short. Next one will probably be too.

Signing off.

-Alexandria Prime


	3. A Not very cute Petting Zoo

Chapter 2

A Not very cute Petting Zoo.

We dashed to the sides, narrowly missing its clawed foot. I raised my rifle, aiming for its large, red eye.

"DON'T!" yelled Mark. "He'll just go stomping around waking up the rest of the Cons!"

"So they are Decepticons?" asked Jacelyn as she narrowly avoided bumping into another metal pile.

"No doubt about it!" he replied.

"Keep pressing forward," I yelled, "We have to get to Optimus!"

"That will be pretty hard," said Brian. "He's blocking the path to the clearing."

"As if we hadn't noticed!" Athena said.

As we dashed through the Decepticons, there came sounds of metal and roars from all around us.

"Sounds like our buddy back there just opened up the petting zoo!" murmured Jacelyn.

"Doesn't seem like there's any doggies in this one," joked Brian.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't joke in these kind of situations." I yelled, narrowly pulling Athena out of the way as the T-Rex's clawed hand swooped down for us.

Suddenly there came a screech from above our heads. "Pterodactyl inbound!" yelled Rocky.

I instantly recognized this Pterodactyl. "Hold your fire. It's Swoop! Hey! Down here!" I yelled.

He rushed down and started biting at the T-Rex. He gave a screech that obviously meant, _Go on! I've got this guy!_

"Let's roll!" I yelled to everyone else. "Thanks Swoop!"

Don't know what happened to Swoop after that though.


	4. Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots

Sorry I didn't post anything for the last chapter. Here we're gonna meet Optimus. After this chapter, it gets fun. I mean REALLY fun!

Enjoy!

Ώ

We dashed through the woods to the center clearing narrowly avoiding more Decepticon piles.

"The clearing should be approximately-" Mark started to yell, but Athena said, "The clearing's up ahead!"

"Let's just hope that Galvatron isn't waiting there for us!" I yelled back.

"I hope so," said Jacelyn, unconsciously tightening the grip on her rifle.

 _Jacelyn really loves a good fight,_ I thought in my mind. And that statement really was true.

Suddenly, we burst through the undergrowth into the clearing. A semi-truck sat in the center of it, surrounded by Decepticons.

"There he is!" yelled Rocky.

"Had to yell?" said Brian, pointing to the large metal piles surrounding us. They were starting to shift in place. A few gleaming eyes started to peak from under what looked like tails, wings, feet, and claws.

"We woke them up!" yelled Rocky.

"WHAT! DID I SAY! ABOUT YELLING?!" Brian screamed in his face.

"You can yell all you want you two," said Mark, "They were activated."

"Sounds like Galvatron's coming and thank you for saying that simply," I said as I tossed my rifle to Mark, "Get busy you guys, I'll restart Optimus!"

"Better hurry," said Mark, catching my rifle while slinging his shotgun from his shoulder.

"This will be good," said Jacelyn.

"After a long trip," said Rocky, cocking his machine gun, "it feels good to cock my gun, AND KICK SOME TAIL!"

"Amateur," complained Athena. "That didn't even sound right!"

I rushed over to the semi-truck and placed my hands on the hood. _Optimus, wake up!_ A jolt of energy rushed down my arms. One good thing about having these powers was that you could easily activate stasis-locked Auto-bots.

 _Alex, is that you?_ The voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

 _We need to get moving. Galvatron's coming._ I told him.

I stepped back as he transformed into robot mode.

As always, his appearance took my breath away. He was tall, taller than Hound, (though he wasn't one of the tallest Transformers from what I've heard-Scavenger, a Decepticon, was actually almost as tall as a building.) and he had this knight-ish look for his armor. He was red, blue, and silver, with a little bit of black in a few places. He had his sword and shield on his back, which were the same colors as him. But what always caught me were his eyes. There was just something about them that made you know that he was a friend.

"Shall we get going then?" he asked, unsheathing his sword. His voice was deep and calm, despite the battle that raged around us.

"Sure," I said, "welcome back."

Mark tossed me back my rifle, and we started to fight back.


End file.
